The present invention relates to a process for the production of a floor strip such as a dilatation profile, a transition profile or a finishing profile.
It is previously known to produce floor strips such as metal strips, wood veneer coated strips and strips of homogeneous wood.
There is a strong desire to bring about a floor strip with the same pattern as on a floor of thermosetting laminate. During the last years these floors have become very usual. For instance they are made with wood pattern, marble pattern and phantasy pattern. Possibly you can use a homogeneous wood strip or a wood veneer coated strip for a few of the wood patterned floors. Previously known strips do not go well together with all the other floor patterns.
In addition the purpose of the present invention is to provide a floor strip with improved abrasion resistance.
According to the present invention it has quite surprisingly been possible to meet the above needs and bring about a process for the production of floor strips such as a dilatation profile, a transition profile or a finishing profile. The process comprises glueing, preferably under heat and pressure a thin decorative thermosetting laminate of postforming quality having an abrasion resistance measured as IP-value  greater than 3000 revolutions, preferably  greater than 6000 revolutions, on a longitudinal carrier, which carrier preferably consists of a fibre board or a particle board with a rectangular cross-section and at least two opposite rounded-off edges. The postforming laminate is glued in one piece on the upper side and two long sides of the carrier via the rounded-off edges, whereupon one or more floor profile""s having the same or different cross-section is machined from the laminate coated carrier.
According to one embodiment the carrier can be provided with a rectangular cross-section with three rounded-off edges.
One great advantage of the process for the production according to the invention is that it is very rational. From the same body, the laminate clad carrier, several profiles with varying shape can be machined. Usually a milling machine is used for machining the different kinds of profiles from the laminate coated carrier.
Preferably the carrier is water resistant. At a preferred embodiment the carrier consists of a high density fibre board made of fine fibres.
At a preferred embodiment the postforming laminate is glued in one piece on three of the four longitudinal sides of the carrier, preferably on the upper side and two long sides via the rounded-off edges. Advantageously, a heat and moisture resistant glue is used at the glueing. Preferably the glueing is carried out under heat and pressure. For instance the pressure can be regulated by means of rollers which press the laminate against the carrier. The temperature can for instance be regulated with heating nozzles which can give an even current of warm air.
At another embodiment the carrier can be provided with a rectangular cross-section and three rounded-off edges. The postforming laminate is then glued in one piece on all four sides of the carrier via the rounded-off edges.
Suitably the postforming laminate consists of at least one monochromatic or patterned paper sheet impregnated with a thermosetting resin, preferably melamine-formaldehyde resin and preferably one or more sheets for instance of parchment, vulcanized fibres or glass fibres. The last mentioned sheets are preferably not impregnated with any thermosetting resin, but the thermosetting resin from the sheets situated above will enter these sheets at the laminating step, where all sheets are bonded together.
Generally the term postforming laminate means a laminate which is so flexible that it can be formed at least to a certain extent after the production thereof. Ordinary qualities of thermosetting decorative laminates are rather brittle and cannot be regarded as postforming laminates.
Usually the postforming laminate includes at least one uppermost transparent paper sheet made of xcex1-cellulose and impregnated with a thermosetting resin, preferably melamine-formaldehyde resin. This so-called overlay is intended to protect an underlying decor sheet from abrasion.
Often at least one of the paper sheets of the postforming laminate impregnated with thermosetting resin, preferably the uppermost one is coated with hard particles for instance silica, aluminium oxide and/or silicon carbide with an average particle size of about 1-80 xcexcm, preferably about 5-60 xcexcm evenly distributed over the surface of the paper sheet.
In a preferred embodiment the hard particles are applied on the resin impregnated paper surface before the resin has been dried.
The hard particles improve the abrasion resistance of the laminate. Hard particles are used in the same way at the production of laminates which are subject to a hard wear such as flooring laminates.
The abrasion resistance of the postforming laminates are tested according to the European standard EN 438-2/6:1991. According to this standard the abrasion of the decor sheet of the finished laminate to the so-called IP-point (initial-point) is measured, where the starting abrasion takes place.
The IP-value suitably lies within the interval 3000-20000, preferably 3000-10000 revolutions.
Thus, the manufacturing process according to the invention makes it possible to produce laminate clad profiles with the same surface pattern and about the same abrasion resistance as the laminate floorings they are intended to go together with.
Of course the pattern of the profiles can also be adapted to other flooring materials than laminate floorings, such as parquette floorings and soft plastic floorings.
The present invention will be explained further in connection with the embodiment example below and the enclosed figures of which FIG. 1 shows a postforming laminate 1 glued to a longitudinal carrier 2. FIG. 2 shows dilatation profile 3 with a postforming laminate 1 glued thereto, while FIG. 3 illustrates a finishing profile 4 with a postforming laminate 1 glued thereto. Finally FIG. 4 shows a transition profile 5 with a postforming laminate 1 glued thereto.
On the figures the thickness of the postforming laminate 1 has been magnified as compared to the size of the carrier 2 and the profiles 3-5 respectively to better illustrate that a postforming laminate 1 is glued to the carrier 2 and the profiles 3-5 respectively.
Of course the FIGS. 1-4 only show one embodiment of the carrier 2 and the profiles 3-5 respectively which can be produced according to the invention. Various other designs are possible.